The present invention is directed to novel pharmaceutical and cosmetic formulations which exhibit antimicrobial activity including hydrophilic or pure extracts of Krameria and lipophilic extract of Mesua ferrea in a sufficient amount to exhibit antimicrobial activity.
Extracts of the roots, bark, and leaves of different species of Krameria are enriched in neolignanes which have antimicrobial activity against gram negative, gram positive bacteria, fungi, and anaerobic strains. (Martindale, The Extrapharmacopeia, 28th Ed. 1982; Cannizaro, Boll. Soc. Ital. Biol. Sperim. 1, 22, 1964; V. Hoppe, Drogenkunde Bdl Walter De Gruyter Ed., 1975; and British Patent 2,184,353 A). A preferred species of Krameria is Krameria triandra, and a particularly active neolignane is Eupomatenoid. The extracts are obtained by extraction with chlorinated solvents, aliphatic ethers and ketones, as well as aliphatic and aromatic esters.
The extracts of Krameria""s roots, bark, and leaves are naturally hydrophilic due to the phenol character of their active components. Nevertheless, the extraction can be carried out with protic solvents. Pure Eupomatenoid 6 and 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-5-propenylbenzofuran can be recovered from these extracts using chromatographic techniques on silica gel, as reported in EP 0 464 297 B 1.
Flowers, and particularly the buds, of Mesua ferrea, yield a lipophilic extract containing substituted coumarins and xanthones. These extracts are particularly active on gram negative, gram positive, and anaerobic bacterial strains, with an activity comparable to that of the extract prepared from Krameria triandra. The extraction can be carried out with aprotic solvents such as hexane, methylene chloride. However, for better results, the extraction process can be carried out with carbon dioxide in hyper-critic conditions. For example, the extraction of vegetable material is conducted under pressures ranging from 110 to 260 bar, mainly at 200 bar and at temperatures ranging from 35xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C., preferably at 45xc2x0 C.
Despite improvements in the extraction process of Krameria, the use of the extract or compounds within the extract with medications is still mostly undeveloped. Shortcomings include the absence of medications which use Krameria extracts in combination with other medications and a clear understanding of the effect of extract of Krameria upon other compounds. The present invention is directed to overcoming these shortcomings by providing cosmetic and pharmaceutical formulations including extract of Krameria and extract of Mesua ferrea and demonstrating their superior antimicrobial activity as compared to conventionally prepared compounds, i.e. compounds lacking extract of Krameria and extract of Mesua ferrea. 
The present invention is directed to an antimicrobial or preservative formulation including an extract of Krameria in combination with an extract of Mesua ferrea. The extracts are present in a combined amount sufficient to inhibit microbial growth, including weight ratios of between about 10:1 to about 1:10, preferably between about 2:3 to about 3:2, and more preferably about 1:1. The Krameria extract is present in an amount of between about 0.01 percent to about 1 percent by weight, and is an extract of Krameria sp., extract of Krameria triandra, a neolignane, a pure compound of the extract, or a mixture thereof. The neolignane may be Eupomatenoid 6, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-5-propenylbenzofuran, or a mixture thereof. The Mesua ferrea extract is present in an amount of between about 0.1 percent to about 0.5 percent by weight.
The formulation may also comprise at least one ximeninic acid, in a amount of between about 0.1 percent to about 0.5 percent by weight; lauric acid, in an amount of between about 0.1 percent to about 0.4 percent by weight; and an anti-inflammatory saponin, in an amount between about 0.1 percent to about 1 percent by weight. Preferably, the anti-inflammatory is an extract from Olax dissitiflora, Aesculus hippocastanum, Centella asiatica, Terminalia sericea, Glycyrrhiza glabra, or a mixture thereof.
Pharmaceutical or cosmetic compositions may contain the formulation in sufficient amounts to inhibit microbial growth and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient. Pharmaceutical, food, or cosmetic compositions can be preserved using the formulation when applied in sufficient amount to inhibit microbial growth. Particularly, a pharmaceutical composition containing the formulation can be used in the treatment of acne.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the combination of extracts of some plants naturally having low antimicrobial activity alone or with compounds with antimicrobial activity, leads to a synergistic effect that enhances antimicrobial activity. In particular, combinations including hydrophilic extract of Krameria and lipophilic extract of Mesua ferrea have demonstrated superior results against gram positive, gram negative, and anaerobic bacterial strains as compared to compounds lacking extract of Krameria.
The present invention provides several benefits over the conventionally prepared antimicrobial formulations. One embodiment of the present invention enhances the effect of preservatives on food and cosmetic products. Another advantage of the present invention is that the cosmetic and pharmaceutical formulations reduce inflammation. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the pharmaceutical and cosmetic formulations are particularly effective as antiacne medications.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cextract of Krameriaxe2x80x9d means one or more compounds obtained from the extraction of roots, bark, leaves, or a combination thereof of Krameria with a suitable solvent. The compounds within the formulation obtained by extraction may be hydrophilic, hydrophobic, or a combination thereof. xe2x80x9cExtract of Krameriaxe2x80x9d includes extracts from Krameria sp., Krameria triandra, pure compounds from the extract including but not limited to Eupomatenoid 6 and 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-5-propenylbenzofuran, and mixtures thereof. Preferably, the extract is from Krameria triandra or a pure compound from Krameria extract. Extract of Krameria should be used in an amount which is therapeutically effective to exhibit antimicrobial activity.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpure compound from an extract of Krameriaxe2x80x9d means neolignanes such as Eupomatenoid 6 and 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-5-propenylbenzofuran).
As used herein, xe2x80x9cformulationxe2x80x9d means a composition including more than one compound which may be homogeneous or heterogenous.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to pharmaceutical and cosmetic formulations with enhanced antimicrobial activity including extracts of Krameria and extracts of Mesua ferrea in a sufficient amount to be therapeutically effective. Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to formulations including hydrophilic extract of Krameria, lipophilic extracts of Mesua ferrea, and substances exhibiting anti-inflammatory activity.
The formulations including extract of Krameria and extract of Mesua ferrea exhibiting enhanced antimicrobial activity may be directed to food and cosmetic preservatives and used in the alimentary and cosmetic industries. Formulations, as applied to alimentary or cosmetic industries, include hydrophilic extracts of Krameria, and lipophilic extracts of Mesua ferrea. 
As used in the present invention, xe2x80x9ccompounds exhibiting antimicrobial activityxe2x80x9d include compounds that are capable of destroying or inhibiting the growth of microorganisms. The compounds exhibiting antimicrobial effect should be used in sufficient amounts to deter microbial growth.
As used in the present invention, xe2x80x9cextract of Mesua ferreaxe2x80x9d include extracts from the flowers, buds, and other parts of the Mesua ferrea plant. Extract of Mesua ferrea should be used in an amount that is therapeutically effective to exhibit antimicrobial activity; one of ordinary skill in the art with little or no experimentation can determine the amount necessary. When extract of Krameria and extract of Mesua ferrea are combined, the formulation ratios of extract of Krameria to extract of Mesua ferrea include, but are not limited to, ranges between about 1:10 to about 10:1, preferably in a ratio between about 1:6 to about 6:1, more preferably in a ratio between about 2:3 to about 3:2, and even more preferably in a ratio of about 1:1.
Anti-inflammatory compounds include compounds capable of reducing inflammation. Such anti-inflammatory compounds typically include ximeninic acid, saponins, lauric acid, escin, natural compounds having anti-inflammatory activity, antiacne compounds, and mixtures thereof. Saponins typically include those obtained from Olax dissitiflora, Aesculus hippocastanum, Centella asiatica, Terminalia sericea, Glycyrrhiza glabra, or mixtures thereof. Preferably, saponins include Aesculus hipposatanum and Centella asiatica. 
A typical antiacne formulation results in a nearly complete disappearance of acne manifestations and an effective prevention of future acne development. Antiacne formulations comprise of extract of Krameria, extract of Mesua ferrea, and natural compounds exhibiting anti-inflammatory activity. Particularly effective is a combination of extract of Krameria, extract of Mesua ferrea, ximeninic acid, lauric acid, and at least one saponin. Preferred saponins include those extracted from Olax dissitiflora, Aesculus hippocastanum, Centella asiatica, Terminalia sericea, Glycyrrhiza glabra, more preferably those extracted from Aesculus hippocastanum and Centella asiatica. Additionally, antiacne formulations may have low molecular weight fatty acids such as lauric acid, myristic acid, isomyristic acid or mixtures thereof. The antiacne formulation may also contain additional ingredients commonly used in the art. Additionally, the antiacne formulation can be administered topically including but not limited to gels, lotions, milks, and solid preparations.
Among the various combinations tested for acne treatment and prevention, antiacne formulations with superior clinical results include extract of Krameria, preferably Krameria triandra, between about 0.1 percent to about 0.5 percent by weight, extract of Mesua ferrea between about 0.1 percent to 0.5 percent by weight, ximeninic acid between about 0.2 percent to about 1 percent by weight, lauric acid between about 0.1 percent to about 0.4 percent by weight, escin between about 0.35 percent to about 1 percent by weight, optionally low molecular weight fatty acids such as lauric acid, myristic acid, isomyristic acid or mixtures thereof.
Preferably a typical antiacne formulation includes extract of Krameria, preferably Krameria triandra, between about 0.1 percent to about 0.3 percent by weight, extract of Mesua ferrea between about 0.1 percent to about 0.3 percent by weight, ximeninic acid between about 0.4 percent to about 0.7 percent by weight; lauric acid between about 0.1 percent to about 0.3 percent by weight; and escin between about 0.4 percent to about 0.7 percent by weight, and optionally low molecular weight fatty acids such as lauric acid, myristic acid, isomyristic acid or mixtures thereof.
Antiacne activity of the present invention was tested on 30 patients of both sexes, of the age of 18 to 35 years. Patients were treated with 0.5 cm of the formulation twice a day for 45 consecutive days. The untreated part of the face was used as a control. At the end of the treatment, the number of papules, pustoles and comedos (A), the sebum concentration (B), and the presence of Propioinibacterium acnes in the exudate from pustoles and comedos (C) were evaluated. The results were tabulated in Table 1.
Therefore, the antiacne formulation can be used in pharmaceutical and cosmetic formulations with antiacne activity. The formulations can be applied topically, such as gels, creams, lotions, milk and solid preparation. The formulations can be prepared according to conventional methods well known in the art and as further described by xe2x80x9cRemington""s Pharmaceutical Handbook,xe2x80x9d Mack Publishing Co., N.Y., USA. Additionally, the formulations may include additional suitable excipients, in particular antioxidants.